In some touch screen implementations, for example, on mobile phones or tablet computers, swipe gestures, i.e., swiping a finger or a stylus along the touch screen, may be used to denote different types of commands. For example, swipe gestures may be used for scrolling within a user interface, deleting graphical objects within a user interface, or dragging graphical objects within a user interface. In some cases, a computer with a touch screen may misinterpret a swipe gesture entered by a user. For example, a user may enter a swipe gesture while intending to scroll within the user interface, but the touch screen may misinterpret the user's swipe gesture as entering a command to delete a graphical object within the user interface. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach to swipe gesture classification may be desirable.